


Another day with you

by AngieKurosaki



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieKurosaki/pseuds/AngieKurosaki
Summary: John and you spend some time together at home and nothing could be better.





	Another day with you

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, the light of the sun was still visible, the rays that came through the large windows made the house more cozy of what it was. John had been out buying some groceries and you had stayed home doing the dishes. After spending the previous days in various activities together, both of you found pleasure in a quiet end for the weekend. You finished your task easily and since John hadn’t arrived, decided to watch the tv in order to wait for him.

Once you got comfortable on the couch, you took the remote from the small coffee table to change the channels of the televisor, hoping to find something interesting to watch on a Sunday, but after some minutes the boredom and dissatisfaction of the moment were slightly evident on your face with your lips pressed together as their sign, at the same time that you sank even more on that perfectly clean piece of furniture. Finally, the scene of one movie caught your attention and put a smile on your face. However, the sound of the door opening took your attention away.

“Y/N!” John spoke out, as soon as he came in. You turned down the volume and got up, leaving the tv instrument where it was before, and followed him as he made his way to the kitchen.

“What did you buy, John?” You saw him placing some bags on the kitchen counter, which you then, used to lean on. “The entire store?”

“No.” A hint of a smile that he tried to hide scratching his beard went unnoticed by you. He loved your sense of humor, no matter what anyone else could say, you were really fun and the fact that he could see you as you really were, always made him full of joy.

“But I bought this.” He continued, showing a middle-sized container of ice cream that took from one of the bags. You relaxed your previous too serious expression because of the shy triumphant smile on his face. It was your favorite flavor.

“Alright, so...” You grabbed the ice cream from his hands and then took two small bowls and spoons from the cupboard to serve it. “Let’s eeeat.”

Next, you were walking to the living room to sit on the couch; John followed you with his portion of food and soon you two were starting to focus on the images of the televisor, your back pressed against his body, trying to find a comfortable position that allowed both of you to eat but be close as well. If back in the past, someone would have told you that this is how you’d spend a Sunday afternoon, you had laughed.

“What are you watching?” He was licking his spoon and you turned the tv up again.

“A movie.” The ice cream was really delicious. Why John always knew what were your favorite things in the world?

“Yeah? Which one?”

“...The Mummy...” You hesitated but answered a little embarrassed. His expression changed to one confused.

“Again? Haven’t you seen that movie like... several times?” A part of you felt a bit offended by his interrogation, so you turned to face him.

“...You’re absolutely right, Mr. Wick. And I’m about to watch it again.” You expressed firmly, touching his nose with your spoon. John just kept seeing you, completely amused; the fake arguments that you two always had were very entertaining for him and that was something you knew, and that’s why you kept doing it. “Will you watch it with me?” Your voice, now soft, brought his mind to the present, he shook his head in disbelief more for himself than for you, giggling and trying to clean with his hand any possible rest of ice cream from his nose, wondering what he couldn’t do for you; one look yours was enough to disarm him.

There was no need for a further response. He will undoubtedly stay with you for the rest of the day if you wanted, and he loved it. It is moments like these that make life worth it for him and for you, neither of you needs more. 

“Why do you like so much this movie?” He questioned legitimately after a while, already anticipating the answer. You’ve always enjoyed watching old movies like a coping strategy, maybe; they offer your mind a time to relax, a time to forget and stop thinking about anything that could be worrying you, they give you a time when things could be simple and yet special with John by your side.

“Mmm. I don’t know, adventure, humor, romance? What else can you ask in a movie?” You said as it were logical. “... also, I used to have a crush on Rick O’ Connell.” Your confession almost a whisper.

There it was! one of the most shameful secrets of your younger and silly years that you couldn’t longer hide from John Wick.

“I kind of guessed it.” He confirmed laughing. You resisted the urge to cover your face in embarrassment.

“It’s just that, look! Look how he cares for her, and they aren’t even a couple yet!!” Now that you were thinking, John was like your personal O’ Connell, the one made for you, and you were the one made for him. Argh! Look what you make me think, John, you scolded yourself by those corny thoughts.

“I can understand that.” He agreed, this time he stopped eating and moved closer to kiss you, an action that took you by surprise and caused that you totally forgot about the movie and focused on him; the flavor of the ice cream still on your cold lips was something pleasing. When you two separated, you had a slight feeling that the kiss had been too brief and hurried although soft. So typical of John.

“What on earth are you doing, Mr. Wick?” You were smiling, staring lovingly at him, like a complete fool, his face still close to yours, making you put on the table the food that was already melting in the bowl, an action that John imitated.

“Loving you.” He answered with a complete serene expression, with a devotion that he wished he could convey. You hated how much his words had the power to turn you immediately into a corny character from a romance book, the type of person you swore you’d never be when you were a child. And then you realized, it wasn’t the movie what was making you feel so happy and comfortable, it was him, it had always been him.

There, while you two were looking at each other, it was you the one who wanted to kiss him so badly... so you did, because you couldn’t have endured his gaze any longer. This time the kisses were not gentle, you took his face between your hands to deepen the touch, and he responded taking you from the waist. The noise coming from the tv changing to be just a distant sound that neither of you paid attention anymore. In those kisses, in those touches, was the cure for a sorrow you hadn’t encounter yet, an answer for a question that he had been waiting for so long, a remedy for the anxieties that were in his future, and the solution for a mystery beyond words. It would be silly to say that your lips needed to meet for both of you to feel intimate, but the sweet, now vanishing flavor of what you were eating before was so good to stop.

Meanwhile, the ice cream once solid was starting to change its state to liquid, totally forgotten on the coffee table, in front of a couple with a love as deep as the darkness that soon was going to reach the city outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> As you can see I really love The Mummy (1999) with Brendan Fraser, who doesn't? and while I was writing I watched a recent interview with him where one actress (I forgot her name, sorry) that had previously worked with him said that she was in love with him, and I felt that many of us were in her shoes, so I found a way to incorporate it here! I also think that John enjoys knowing these little facts, and I enjoy even more to write about John Wick ;)


End file.
